Moonrise
by Shooting Star Sky Saint
Summary: A mission gone wrong ends up with Robin catching the lycanthropy virus. Now on the night of his first full moon, who will be by his side? Werewolf!Robin, RobinxWolf/Wally fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hello people of the 21****st**** century! Seeing how things are going… I'm going to say that I've had this idea in my head for a while now and wanted to write it! So HERE IT IS! In addition, the new episodes are just bloody awesome! I mean, Deathstroke is a badass all on his own but Static, Nightwing, and BB… ^.^ my inner fangirl was begging to scream!**

***Ahem***** Okay, this is my first YJ fanfic so please review at the end, I really want to hear your thoughts on the story and if I got something wrong then please say so. Criticism is welcome!**

**Young Justice does not belong to me in any way!**

**Enjoy!**

…**.**

_**Moonrise**_

It always hurts the first time. Robin knew that much but he didn't know exactly how _much _it would hurt.

Remembering a time when he and the team had decided to watch a movie together, Robin recalled that M'gann had chosen _Twilight_. He remembered Kid Flash complaining over the fact that it was a chick flick and Artemis arguing with him about it being the greatest love story to ever exist. If the boy wonder remembered correctly, the argument ended with KF saying something about "stalker, sparkling fairies" while Superboy and Aqualad had remained quiet throughout the entire time, completely confused about the matter of vampires.

By the middle of the movie, KF had complained about the werewolves being puppies under the threat of being shot at by Artemis. Robin had forgotten to ask KF what he meant but he figured that it wasn't an all too important matter. At least… back then it wasn't.

Now Robin knew exactly what he meant.

The raven-haired teen clutched his stomach and fell to his knees, wrenching at his chest as fire coursed through his veins and seared his skin. Without much of a thought, the Boy Wonder tore his mask away from his face and threw it away from him, ignoring the pain that exploded in his face as he shut his eyes tightly. Growling, the teen forced down a scream as he felt sharp pain explode in his forearms and travel up his neck.

This really couldn't be happening, could it? For a split second, Dick hoped it wasn't but the loud crack his bones made brought him back into reality. This time, he couldn't hold it in, the teen howled in pain as his spine snapped and shifted upwards into an unearthly position. Dick heaved and dug his hands into the soft soil of the forest grounds.

The teen hero gasped and wheezed, agony aching through his body as his spine snapped again, the feeling of shifting vertebrae under his skin as his cries echoed through the forest, sending smaller creatures around him into their homes. It was only pure luck – or instinct – that Dick felt compelled – no, more like forced him to come here.

His abnormal behavior – fighting with Conner, yelling more, and the annoying pull to leave the mountain – became the topic of conversation with the Team. Dick knew they didn't know but he could actually _hear _them talking from his room, they were worried about him, he understood that, but Dick didn't need them involved in… whatever he thought was happening.

_Crack!_

The black-haired teen moaned and spat blood from his mouth. His hands ached as his fingernails sharpened to points and his teeth were replaced with knife-like fangs.

Dick breathed in harsh breaths and leaned forward, feeling sweat drench his forehead. How did all this happen? How did it come to _this_? And why… _why_ on God's Earth… did this happen to _him_?

Dick faintly recollected the night this all began… it started out as a simple mission Batman had assigned to them, it was suppose to be simple and nothing more; just catch a serial killer escapee. The Team had left Mt. Justice immediately after the order, it didn't take them long to find the escapee.

The prisoner still had on his uniform and was covered and filth, but strangely enough, he was able to evade being _caught _by the Team so easily. Robin happily chased after the prisoner – ninja-ing away from the Team in the process – and finally caught him, laughing all the way through the short chase. Before he could slap his cuffs around the prisoner's wrist, the man had lunged at him, howling madly and angrily. Robin easily pushed him off and into a wall, but the man just kept running towards him until at the last minute, Robin finally managed to secure the prisoner.

Of course, no way could Robin predict what happened next. Somehow, the escapee broke free of the cuffs and, with speed faster than KF, tackled the Boy Wonder to the ground and bit into his arm…

Dick huffed and breathed. He didn't want to remember any more than that… he _couldn't _remember any more that that. Mainly because, according to Aqualad, Robin was found unconscious on the ground.

He guessed that no one noticed the bite mark on his arm; at least, they wouldn't have if it were still there. The wound had completely healed by the time Robin had awoken, not a trace of a scar or mark was left on his smooth skin.

Jerking his head back, Dick felt a stabbing pain strike his head. The dark world around him turned in and out and blurry, spinning uncontrollably with nauseating pain.

"Totally… not feeling the aster…"

Dick heaved, his body shivering with strain as a tug on his will caused him to muffle a scream. It felt like he was being torn apart, every cell being ripped away from his body and his blood replaced with fire. Everything became excruciatingly hot and, hardly knowing it, the teen hero roughly took off his costume and cape, leaving only his pants on.

_Bruce… _Dick groaned and arched his back, clutching his stomach as he felt his organs shift and shrink to inhuman sizes, his heart beating like an unstable drum in his chest. Closing his eyes, Dick blocked out the pain the best way he could, stinging tears falling from his cheeks, and breathed. "This… really can't be happening…" The hero groaned. "This can't –"

The boy wonder flinched, feeling something cold nudge at his shoulder. Dick glanced over himself and vaguely opened his eyes, staring straight into the golden eyes of a larger sized white wolf.

"Wolf?" Dick couldn't believe this. Why would he be here, of all places too! But… Dick hitched a breath, if Wolf was here then that means the Team could also be here… the hero began to panic just as he shouted in pain again. His claws dug into the skin of his palms as the muscles in his limbs tore and stretched to the point of bleeding, they grinded together and condensed rapidly as the boy wonder fought back tears.

God, it _hurt_. It was nothing but white-hot agonizing pain… his body ached, his bones ached, everything _ached._ Dick growled at the same time that Wolf whimpered.

"Why are you here?" The hero managed to ask, fangs grinding together at the extent of the fiery pain. Wolf gazed down at the teen hero and lowered himself; his ears lied flat against his head as he whimpered again.

"_What?_" Dick snarled, his throat constricting. Wolf whimpered again and brought his muzzle to Dick's chest, nudging softly while whimpering. The teen hero observed what the large animal was doing through the numbing aches. Wolf brought his face to Dick's and licked his cheeks, wiping away the dried tears on his face. Wolf lied down next to Dick, his lush snowflake fur embracing the former human, and looked him directly in the eyes, making small friendly licks at Dick's face.

The hero cringed at the sudden show of affection and, for one second, completely forgot about the pain ravaging his body. He had no idea Wolf was so… soft and… _warm_. Dick grinned softly at the sheer warmth that emitted from the wolf's coat, it was strangely familiar and _comforting, relaxing… _and…

Suddenly, the warmth was gone and replaced with blinding pain that erupted in the center of Dick's face. The teen howled in agony, jumping to his feet and away from Wolf. The enlarged animal suppressed a growl and trotted to Dick's side, the teen swayed from side to side as he felt his face lengthen into a snout. He fell to his knees, arms wrapped around his stomach as he felt the most intense pain break apart his body.

Somehow, in between the gasps of breath, the hero felt a wonderful warm feeling over him.

In seconds, everything became numb. The pain was gone. The warmth. The aches. Everything. The hero groaned and lifted himself from the ground, opening his eyes to a suddenly surprised Wolf. Dick moaned but it came out as a growl. The teen yelped in shock as he looked down to find raven-colored paws instead of his hands, his eyes shifted back to Wolf who was suddenly shorter than him, and his senses increased by tenfold.

Wolf stared in awe at the new creature that stood taller than him. A wolf that was a foot taller than him stood on all four of his paws and shook his head in confusion. The wolf's shimmering black coat shined in the moonlight as his night blue, heavenly eyes opened to the new world around him. His ears lied comfortably against his head as the black wolf whined to the white wolf.

Wolf grinned a wolfish grin and took strides towards Dick. He could feel the teen's confusion in all that has happened and simply approached him and licked Dick's nose. The teen yelped and brought his paw to his sensitive nose, wiping it in a frantic.

Dick growled lowly at Wolf for his action but Wolf simply ignored it and pressed his head to Dick's neck, rubbing against his thick black fur softly. For a second, Dick didn't understand what Wolf was doing but as time passed, Dick's new – and somewhat unnatural – wolf instincts took hold of him, guiding him through Wolf's movements.

The teen rubbed his head against Wolf's and growled happily. The teenage werewolf continue to rub Wolf until the both of them broke apart and Dick, being himself, licked Wolf's nose repeatedly and jumped on him. The two wolves yelped and growled playfully as they bit each other's ears and snapped at their tails, bouncing and running around in circles.

Dick happily trotted away from Wolf and barked, urging Wolf to follow him. The white wolf grinned and ran to him, snapping playfully at Dick's tail. The werewolf smirked and snapped at Wolf's snout, running away after he landed the attack. Wolf growled and chased after Dick.

Suddenly, Wolf stopped and perked his ears up, Dick unconsciously doing the same.

_What's that sound?_ The teen wolf wondered. Without warning, Wolf ran in front of him and bit his nose. Dick yelped, taken by surprise at the sudden attack, and snarled. _What was that for?_

Wolf whimpered and pointed his snout in the direction ahead. Dick followed his gaze and blue eyes widened.

In the distance were Superboy and Kid Flash. For a minute, the werewolf thought they were nearly a mirage but his theory was proven wrong when Wally turned to Conner and said, "Why didn't you put Wolf on a leash?"

"He doesn't need a leash, unlike _someone_." Conner snorted. "Why'd you let him out of the cave anyway?"

"He needed to go out! Someone needed to stop him from scratching on the sofa!" Wally smirked. Conner sighed, face palming his forehead.

Wolf and Dick humorously watched as the two heroes argued with each other. Instead of laughter, a husky mix between a bark and a cough came from Dick's mouth. The teen wolf sneezed, Wolf grinned and licked Dick's nose again, seemingly enjoying the frustrated look on his face. Wolf barked and tackled the black wolf to the ground, clawing playfully at his chest as Dick nipped his nose back. The two wolves growled and grinned as Dick pushed him using his forepaws. The white wolf lost his balance and fell back first down.

Dick laughed and ran away with Wolf chasing after him. Wolf stopped and barked at Dick to do the same. The teenage werewolf sighed but obliged because he knew all too well why Wolf stopped in the first place. The white wolf turned away and ran towards Conner.

"Wolf?" Conner bellowed, petting the wolf's large head and smiling. "Where did you come from?"

"Told you he would come back!" Wally laughed, ignoring Conner's glare. Dick smirked dangerously as he circled around his friends and walked up from behind Wally. Dick nudged his snout into Wally's back and just as predicted, Wally turned around fast enough for Dick to lick his face.

Wally groaned as the werewolf's tongue slid across his face multiple times. Wally pulled himself away and sighed, "Wolf brought company… great…" Both Conner and Wolf laughed while Dick tried with all his will not to lick Wally again. "So, Wolf has a girlfriend! No wonder he wanted to get out!" Dick perked his ears. Was he really hearing this? "At least I think it's a girl…" Wally murmured as he started to bend down. This caught the teen wolf's attention. "You wont mind if I –"

Dick swiftly grabbed Wally's shoulders and pushed him down, glaring but playfully growling against his idea. _No way in hell, kid mouth._

"Alright, alright! I get the message!" Wally groaned. "Just get off!"

Dick grinned and slowly got off of his friend. Wolf walked over to Dick and the two of them barked happily at the heroes.

"You want to stay here with her… or him?" Conner quickly corrected himself after seeing the black wolf glare at him. Wolf nodded and panted. Conner shrugged, "Okay just come back to the cave soon." Superboy sighed and turned to Dick, approaching him with ease.

The teen wolf stood completely as Conner softly patted his head without fear. "Take good care of him." Dick grinned and nodded, his blue eyes shining brightly into Conner's.

Wolf nudged Dick in his side. Both wolves looked at each other and raised their heads to the sky. Long, solemn, howls erupted from their throats. Their howls carried smoothly through the night as the cool midnight atmosphere around them played gently at their fur.

They ran through the forest, playing with each other and hunting down any animal they saw. Dick seemingly missing a squirrel that had scurried into a hole in the ground. Wolf laughed and taunted the werewolf, showing off his prized newly caught rabbit.

Dick snarled and thought snidely, _ok I think I can manage this for a couple of months. _He smiled at the white wolf and barked, playfully stealing his rabbit away from him and running.

The two wolves continued their hunt all throughout the night until morning came and Dick, back as a human, patted Wolf on the head. For once, he couldn't wait until next month.

…..

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Okay, first things first! I'm sorry to everyone who was waiting for an update! My computer broke… again… and I had to type this up on my phone then correct it at a library! My school doesn't allow us students to use our emails (or computers) without educational purposes so I'm really sorry!**

**Okay! Second news! The Croods is the SECOND best movie in the world! The first, obviously, being Rise of the Guardians! I recommend anyone who's interested to see The Croods, it's a very humorous, sad, and amazing movie! Also Rise of the Guardians if you haven't :D **

**Third news. This is NOT a WolfxRobin story!**

**And fourth news, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE, because if I did, I would not cancel the show and I would instead have the Cartoon Network executive burned at the stake :D**

_**Moonset**_

To say that the young heroes were surprised to see their little bird riding on top of a steroid-enhanced wolf would be the understatement of the year.

Robin knew that they would be surprised, but not this surprised.

Before the boy wonder could even react, Artemis was punching at his shoulders and arms, yelling at him for being a stupid idiot. M'gann was trying to hold back the raging Artemis while also saying how worried and glad she was to see him safe. Kaldur was attempting to calm down the exhilarated speedster – who at the moment was running circles around his best friend – and Conner was… well… doing Conner-like things.

Robin leaned further into the fur on Wolf's back and quietly urged him to walk on. Wolf whimpered in agreement but before he could take a single step, Artemis held out her hand and stood in the way.

"Alright. Explanation time. Now." She demanded.

Robin sighed but put on a small smile. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, for starters, how about you tell us where you went last night." Artemis said. "You totally stormed out on us in the middle of training last night!"

"And you made the Bat pissed!" Wally said frantically, "At us!"

Robin arched an eyebrow amusingly.

"Anyways." Artemis interrupts. "Not only did your dramatic walkout ruin our TRAINING, but you-" Artemis coughed and sputtered.

Robin leaned forwards to her, cockily raising his eyebrow. "I what?"

"You... Ugh... You pipsqueak, you worried us..." Artemis finally admitted,

actually catching Robin off guard.

"She's not exaggerating," M'gann spoke up. "Last night and the nights before

that... you were... distant from us."

Robin felt his muscles tense, quietly biting his lip to keep from gasping.

"Wally told us you were just zoned out and wanted some alone time..."

The Boy Wonder sighed and closed his eyes. Great, he made them all worried. His whole team was worried...

Robin grunted and willed himself to ease off of Wolf's back. Wolf blinked and mentally panicked, whining silently and urging Robin to get back on him. Robin, catching a glimpse of Wolf's worried gaze, grinned at the large wolf, easing his worry a little. Wolf shook his head and huffed making Robin chuckle.

Once on his feet, Robin stretched out his arms and smirked. "Yah. I just needed to be alone for a while, but I'm fine now. Totally asterous."

Wolf rolled his eyes.

"You are sure you are fine now?" Kaldur asked, wearing the most concerned look out of everyone. Robin nodded. "Would I ever lie?"

"Yes," Artemis answered bitterly, faintly remembering Robin's little prank that involved spray paint and a baboon. God it took her forever to get the rainbow out of her hair.

Robin shrugged. "Oh well. Hey I'm going to go rest up in my room," Smooth as possible, Robin walked away, leaving his team open for questions. He didn't even need to turn around to realize that Wolf had probably growled at one of them for trying to stop him.

Robin groaned and turned the corner, eyeing the door to his room with tiring desire. Finally, he thought, when had these hallways been so long? From behind him, Robin heard a sudden bark and saw that Wolf had followed him.

Robin did not pay much attention to this though as he slowly opened the door to his room and walked in, dragging his feet as he closed the door as soon as Wolf walked in with him.

Wolf looked concerned at the young hero and whimpered loudly once Robin collapsed on his bed, whining and shutting his eyes tightly.

Robin greedily took in every gallon of air he could muster and exhaled. His breaths became erratic and wild, harshly trembling his chest and throat. Robin groaned in pain, strained muscles in his legs aching with limb-tearing agony as he felt like a million fire ants were biting into his tendons. His face throbbed with anguish as he felt his sticky skin drenched with sweat ache and burn. Fire coursed through his body, grieving and hungering over the young teen's agony.

Robin groaned even louder, whining and whimpering as he struggled not to scream in pain. He curled himself into a ball and hugged his legs to his chest, rocking softly back and forth.

Wolf walked over to the young werewolf and climbed on his bed. He curled himself around the teen and howled lowly, trying his best to comfort Robin in every way he could. Robin frowned and clenched his head with his gloved hands.

Everything was aching. Every pore burning with white hot pain and fuming sweat that made his hair stick to his face. Robin whined even louder, cringing as Wolf licked his back and face, he tried to bring Robin's sudden temperature spike down but to no avail was it working.

"Thanks Wolf," Robin mumbled, heat pumping painfully in his veins. As a first time werewolf, Robin had, unfortunately, not known about the after effects of the first turning.

He really, really, REALLY, did not know he would be in far worst pain then transforming for the first time. Robin wished he could just sleep the pain away but surely enough, he couldn't.

He wished, prayed, and yearned to pass out and be lost in Wolf's warmth - to be embraced in his long, soothing howls - and yet, no matter how he longed to...

He couldn't.

The Boy Wonder could only be wrapped in the agony - could only grasp onto Wolf's snow white fur - could only whine along with Wolf's whimpering and could shamefully only absolutely nothing for himself.

"Wolf?"

The white mammal blinked and held his head up a bit.

"Could you go down a bit more?"

Wolf growled in agitation and Robin laughed, his body shivered violently at the chuckles but Robin did not regret it. Wolf licked the nape of his neck and ruffled his hair, Robin snickered as Wolf's smooth, wet tongue ran slowly against Robin's hot skin.

"Now, how about a massage?"

Wolf lightly tugged at Robin's hair and growled.

The Boy Wonder couldn't help but laugh at Wolf's childish attitude. He had no idea Wolf could act like this. Honestly, he didn't.

Wolf was usually always by Conner's side, watching both him and M'gann smooch up the room. He always looked so bored and dulled out, but now, Robin saw a whole new side to Wolf...

Suddenly, Wolf perked up and growled loudly at a dark corner in the room. Robin noticed the presence too and sighed.

"Relax, Wolf," he said. "It's just an old bat."

"Who are you calling old?"

Robin smirked.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN! DaddyBats dern showed up! **

**Alright, before I do reviews, I have a request for everyone:**

_**Please review**_** and while you're at it, tell me what your favorite movie of all time is! May it be Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, or anime :D **

_**STAY AWESOME BROS!**_

**REVIEW TIME!**

**I Always Lie: ****Thanks for reviewing ;)**

**femrobin fan:**** Don't worry, I will. Thanks!**

**Sairey13:**** Nah, bro, this isn't a pairing story :D its actually is more focused on their little messed up superhero family though. Thanks for reviewing bro!**

**Guest:**** Thanks bro :D glad you liked the story so far.**

**Thehoppygirl:**** Thanks dude :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Not much to say this time except, thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following Moonrise :D it really makes me happy that you all like the story!**

**Like before, I'd love to see reviews to know what you all think about the story. So, reviews will always be appreciated :D THANK YOU AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

_**The song in this chapter belongs to me and my cabinmates at my summer camp :) I thought it fit Robin perfectly**_

_**Sunrise**_

Robin ignored the pain exploding from every pore on his body and gazed sharply at the shadows of his room. Figures, the Boy Wonder thought loosely. Wolf growled dangerously at the sudden appearance of the Dark Knight and Robin, vaguely disorientated from the pain, sat up in his bed and lazily asked, "You know, I'm with Joker on this one, you should start using doors."

Batman was not amused.

"Oh you know, doors. That perfectly carved bock of rectangular wood mankind created for privacy."

"I know what a door is," Batman mused, his voice heavy.

"Just making sure," Robin smirked and winced, but successfully managed to hide it in time. The muscles in his face ached and cracked, as if firecrackers were shooting at his skin. The Dark Knight stepped out of the shadows and narrowed his eyes at his protégé. Robin looked up at him and slid his hand to Wolf's head to keep him calm.

"You went missing last night." Batman said.

"I'm aware." Came the simple answer.

"If you're aware then would you mind telling me exactly where you ran off to?"

At this, Robin couldn't help the grin that grew on his face. He actually managed to outmaneuver the Bat. His own teacher and adoptive father. He totally gave Batman the slip!

"I just went for a walk," Robin answered. "Well, a run actually..."

"To where?" Robin dropped his grin. Something stirred inside him and blurred his mind. Robin felt torn as he mentally battled between the idea of telling Batman the truth or the semi-truth. "I started out in the city... and..." Tell him the truth. He won't think of you as anything different. "I ended up in a forest."

Even behind his mask, Robin could Batman raise his eyebrow at the statement.

The truth. He won't hate me. He won't think I'm a freak or anything. Robin knew this from the bottom of his heart - though he'd never say it aloud - that Bruce would love him no matter what, and yet...

"Why were you in a forest?" Batman asked.

"I wanted to go there..." Robin trailed off his words. Tell him, tell him, the syllables chanted in his mind, screaming and singing.

"Batman, I-" He hangs around a Martian the majority of the time! He won't mind his ward being some gigantic wolf! "I-" But, what if he did? What if he thought that Robin was out of control?

"You what?" Batman suddenly said. For a second, Robin could see his expression soften.

"I went to the forest to run, it's a nice way to clear the mind. You know, I've been under stress lately..." Robin couldn't bare to explain his irrational behavior to him. For heavens sake, Batman would think he'd go on some mad rampage soon if he told him. What's worse is that, maybe - unfortunately - Batman would send him away. To where, Robin had some ideas but he didn't completely know... but either way, it didn't matter. Robin would be sent away from his friends and Bruce. He didn't want that... he didn't want to be left alone again.

"Robin, I've seen you under stress before. This isn't stress. This is something you're clearly not telling me." The Dark Knight lifted his hardcore gaze from his young ward and sighed. Robin blinked behind his mask but refused to open his mouth.

Somehow, his voice refused to slip past his lips.

"I'll leave this alone for now. When you're ready to explain fully and truthfully, I'll be waiting."

Robin smiled. It was a start. A good enough start. Wolf muzzled closed to Robin and made a strange pleased howl that, to Robin, sounded more like a purr.

"Next time though, if need be, you'll have to tell me the truth," Batman said, "you know full well Robin that you cannot be emotionally off balance during training and missions."

"So... I'm a girl now?" Robin smirked.

Batman groaned and narrowed his eyes. "We will continue this another time. I have work to do." Batman walked towards the door and without turning around asked, "You're going to stay in here for the remainder of the day?"

"Yah. I'm exhausted..." Robin groaned and patted Wolf's head. Soon, Batman left, leaving Robin and Wolf alone. Robin moaned as he remembered the pain ebbing at his body. The teen scratched behind Wolf's ear, earning another weird purr, and said, "I knew he wouldn't buy my story."

Wolf huffed and looked curiously at Robin.

"Yah... He isn't called the World's Greatest Detective for nothing, Wolf. Besides, you know full well I can't just simply go to him and say what I am..."

Wolf gasped and narrowed his eyes. He inched closer to Robin's face and nipped his nose with his lips, making sure not to use his teeth.

"Ah?" Robin said, disoriented. Wolf hummed and purred, a bark escaping his lips. "What are you trying to do?"

Wolf howled, although it sounded more on a balanced pitch than a wild, unleashed howl. Wolf's howl reached a high pitch than lowered, a similar pattern following over and over again. "Are you trying to sing?" Wolf nodded. "I know that song... it sounds so familiar..." Robin yawned and laid his head on Wolf's lush white fur. Wolf yipped.

"Huh?" Robin said sleepily, "You want me... to sing...?" Wolf smiled and nodded enthusiastically. He had achieved in making Robin forget his pain and anguish. "Sing..." Robin echoed, slightly half-asleep. "Maybee anuthur... time..."

Wolf whimpered, disappointed. Robin heard this and sighed. "Fine... Keep this between us alright?" Wolf barked in agreement. "Alright... Here goes..."

_I may fly up in the air _

_Not a care in the world _

_Hands on the trapeze bar _

_Bout to do my twirl _

_But you gotta understand that I can't do my thing without you _

_Without you... _

_I may walk on a tightrope so high in the sky _

_You may think I'm crazy and wonder why _

_But you gotta understand that I can't do my thing without you _

_Without you _

_It's not so difficult _

_It's not so hard to get _

_With you by my side _

_We're living dreams we haven't dreamed yet _

_Under the bright lights, under the big top _

_The greatest show on earth begins with me and you _

_Me and you... _

Robin's eyelids fluttered as he yawned and, very slowly, closed his blue eyes to the world around him. Wolf purred and wrapped his body around the teen's, warming him even more as Robin moaned happily at the comfort. Once satisfied at the Boy Wonder's ease, Wolf lied his head down and closed his eyes.

Unfortunately, no sooner had the two friends fallen asleep did they have to wake up at the blaring of an alarm. Robin groaned. Batman was not kidding when he said a mission would come at _any _time.

_Can't the world stay out of trouble for an hour… _

**Review Time!**

**Sairey13:**** I'm actually surprised the League hasn't put a tracer on Dick already XD Thanks bro, you totally made my day!**

**Ronnienotyourbizz:**** Me too. I just felt that Wolf was like a filler character in the series, you know, with only him fighting and hanging back a lot D: **

**Anakinahsoka:**** DaddyBats dude, the scariest most awesomest dad on the planet XD**

**Nxy811:**** Thanks for reviewing :D it makes me happy that you enjoy the story so far!**

**Bloody rose 16:**** Anyone who doesn't love Mulan is clearly in need of a spanking from Superman :) Not only was the movie cool but Mulan is the only badass Disney princess! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't be mad :( please? *dodges a trashcan* -_- you all are violent XD well, so am I! Wanted to burn down Disney after I found out they used Spiderman and Hulk in Phineas and Ferb *^* screw that crap!**

**Anywho, enjoy dear readers!**

* * *

**_Waning_**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Can we crack a window?"

"No."

"M'gann, can you at least play some tunes?"

"For the last time, no Wally."

Just a typical ride, Robin thought. There wasn't much to do on the Bioship except either listen to Wally's pleas and wait for Superboy to crack under irritation or sleep. Robin chose the latter.

For the majority of the ride, Robin had his eyes closed as he tried his best to relax in the living chair he sat in. Yet, even sleep didn't surrender his body to the aches and pains that plagued him.

Grounding his teeth, Robin did his very best to ignore the agony ripping apart his body, but eventually Robin found out that simply pushing the pain away was only making it linger on. Sighing, Robin took in a deep breath and shuddered, the solution to his problem was simple but risky.

Yet, it wasn't like Robin hasn't done this before.

The Boy Wonder simply allowed the pain to ravage his body. All this time he had been fighting it, but that wasn't the answer. It hurt, it really did, but fighting against the agony was like fighting against his own body. Robin sighed and opened his eyes tiredly; throughout this mission he would simply have to perform combat through the pain.

Robin chuckled. Fighting bad guys was a singe but really... dealing with being a werewolf was another thing.

"Something funny, Rob?" Kid Flash asked, momentarily stopping his assault of questions.

"Nothing much. Just wondering how long until you notice that Wolf is an inch away from tearing your-"

In an instant, KF yelped in pain as Wolf growled and let out a husky kind of laughter.

The Team all laughed as they saw Kid Flash wither in pain in his seat. Robin caught a glimpse of a smile on Wolf's face just as Conner said, "I've never seen him act this way!"

"You need to train him!" KF whimpered.

Conner huffed, "Like I said, he's perfectly trained unlike _someone_."

"Oooh, burn," Artemis snickered.

"Everyone, I hate to interrupt, but we're here." M'gann stated with a smile. "Wally, you may want to cover that up. It looks embarrassing."

"It looks painful," Kaldur said, holding back his laugh. Wally only whimpered more.

* * *

Okay, Robin now officially appreciated whatever entity blessed him with such a simple mission. Seriously, at the time of assignment, Batman made it seem like North Korea and China were going to go to war, but really it was a mission as simple as keeping the Eiffel Tower from being blown up by terrorists. Seriously, it was _that _simple.

Robin simply walked down the prestigious hallways of the most expensive hotel in the US and chuckled to himself, smiling almost like a madman. Seemingly, all the Team had to do was – in Robin's terms – kick out every bad customers that refused to pay the bill with their own money. Translation: Remove the dozens of lower/simple ranked thieves from the hotel and keep them from stealing or damaging property.

Of course, this hotel had a total of 26 floors so their team was split up to cover more ground. Sighing, Robin boringly looked around his current environment and found absolutely no criminals. He had to cover floors 8-12 and so far level 11 was clear. Robin already took out at least sixteen or seventeen thieves total on the past floors, but to him that wasn't enough.

Taking slow steps, Robin rubbed the back of his neck as his breaths came out fast and erratic. The Boy Wonder stood tall as he listened to his surroundings, connecting his senses to the walls themselves, and forcefully struggled to calm his breathing. Walking further down the hallway, Robin staggered a bit as he felt pain strike his stomach with a vengeance. He doubled back, mentally cursing and holding the wall with one hand next to him for support. His breaths came faster and rougher, nearly crushing his lungs as Robin trembled and struggled to hide it.

In frustration, Robin narrowed his eyes behind his mask, raised an arm, and without thinking plunged his clenched fist into the golden painted wall. Huffing, Robin yanked his hand out of the wall that had gone clear through it and groaned. Robin ignored the pain that rose in his body and pushed on, forcing his legs to work again. He knew full well why he hadn't been feeling pain up to this moment. Ever since the fighting began and up to this point, Robin had not felt any aches course through his body, but now – and unfortunately – the pain that had been so quiet and dormant in his body was back. His adrenaline rush was the only thing that kept the pain at bay. The pure thrill of endorphins rampaging through his veins – that _was _running through his veins – had masked the pain perfectly.

Robin sighed; he scanned the hallways multiple times, listened carefully to his surrounding, and walked carelessly around every corner. Somehow, Robin had the feeling that if Batman could see him right now he would force him back into the shadows and get the dreadful Bat-lecture. The teen groaned at the thought.

Robin knew he was being careless in his stealth, but at the moment he _wanted _to be out in the open. To be found just so it'd be easier to beat the living daylights out of the –

"Ah shit! Turn back, it's the Bat's sidekick!"

Robin perked up, unaware of his smirk as he turned around to face one – two – _five _thieves. Oh what luck.

"He's just a kid! We can take him!"

Amused, Robin watched as the black masked covered men whipped out their guns. How cute.

"Let him have it!"

Chuckling lowly to himself, Robin watched as time slowed to a near halt. He charged at the men before they could even get their fingers around the trigger and targeted the first large man he saw. With little effort, Robin grabbed the man's arm, yanked it behind his back, and tackled him to the floor headfirst. The man groaned in pain, spitting curses as Robin swiftly brought out his Bo staff. (**I know Robin doesn't use a staff in YJ but instead in TT, but I needed to add it :D)**

"Take the pipsqueak down!" The man – seemingly leader so far – howled at his group.

"I just got a report from level 20. We're being taken out like flies up there!""

"Below us too!"

Robin laughed, "Guess the Forty Thieves are going to have to settle with stealing the gum at the bottom of your – "

Quickly, a man lunged at Robin but lazily missed him. Robin sneered, "It's rude to interrupt when someone is talking. Didn't your mom teach you manners?"

"Didn't yours teach you not to be a smart ass," the man yelled, charging at Robin with two other guys at his side. Robin snickered as he leaped and shoved his foot into the man's face. The end of his staff struck the floor as Robin balanced long enough on it to knock out the remaining two guys.

"K.O! Too easy," Robin laughed as he watched the men whither on the floor. "Oh come on, you all are grown ups. Aren't you supposed to put up more of a fight?"

"You mean, like this?"

Before Robin could turn around and spot the new thief, pain thundered at the back of his head as Robin was forced to his knees, gasping with blurry vision. Robin cursed but smirked, "That's hitting below the belt."

"No, but this is!" As quickly as he could, Robin rolled to the side but felt a foot bury itself into his ribs and abdomen. The Boy Wonder moaned in pain, holding his side as he lifted himself to his feet.

"So… below the belt…" The Boy Wonder gasped.

Suddenly, Robin's vision was forced into overdrive. Everything became clear as liquid strength pulsed through his veins, bones, and muscles. The teen grinned as the pain that once plagued his body ceased to exist, leaving only adrenaline and instinct. "I can play like that too."

In an instant, Robin launched his clenched fist into the man's face, earning a yelp of pain as he raised his leg and shoved his armored shoe into the man's gut. Flying off a few feet away, Robin watched with amusement as the thief hobbled to his feet, panting like a dog, with drops of blood leaking from his mouth. The thief trembled so noticeably – so defenselessly – under the pain that Robin inflicted upon him but struggled to hide it.

The thief stared at the teen hero for a second, fear radiating from his eyes and pores, before he grabbed some kind of communication device from his pocket and screamed into it, "Fall back! There are too many of them! Grab wh –"

As eerily as Slender, Robin appeared before the man. He calmly grabbed the device out of his hand, smiling ever so sweetly with eyes alight behind his mask and without effort, squeezed the scrap piece of technology until it broke into shattered metal and chips.

The thief watched horrified as Robin laughed, "Don't ruin my fun so soon –"

Suddenly, Robin was tackled onto the floor with a large weight resting on his front. The teen gasped and sputtered as he glared into familiar bestial eyes. "Wolf? What are you doing?" Robin asked, surprised to see the larger mammal so… randomly. Wolf growled and narrowed his eyes, Robin became instantly confused. "Why are you so angry?"

Wolf barked and snarled, rubbing his cold nose into the nook of Robin's neck.

"Me? What did I do?"

Frustrated, Wolf leapt off of Robin and pounced over to the pile of unconscious criminals. Wolf snarled, sniffing the men with disgust but evidently gestured to them.

"I have to fight them, Wolf. Its in the job description," Robin joked but Wolf did not look amused. "What? I don't understand what you're upset about."

Wolf's ear lied against his head as he bent down to the ground level and snarled. Almost by instinct, Robin attempted to do the same thing but inevitably felt ridiculous doing so. The hero slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned, the whole instinct thing was really getting irritating now. Secretly, Robin began to wonder if he would end up chasing his own behind or even lic –

Robin instantly kicked that nightmare out of his head. Turning back to Wolf, Robin glared at the mammal and folded his arms over his chest. "So, are you trying to be the den mother in all this right now?"

Wolf snarled in response. He knew Robin was merely joking, but how the teenage hero was acting right now proved differently. Wolf shuffled his paws apart and kept them firm on the ground, baring his fangs a bit more as he sniffed at the air. Wolf scrunched his nose, rather Robin could sense it or not, Wolf could easily smell the conceitedness that radiated from his body… but not just conceit, Wolf could feel the pressure of intimidation raising from Robin's figure.

Wolf took a step forth – ignoring all his instincts to back off – and growled. He was sure Robin wasn't meaning to appear so dangerous; it simply came out that way…

"Wolf! Where'd you go? Wolf!" Robin turned around swiftly. He grinned when he saw an exhausted looking Superboy run down the hallway in their direction.

"You ran away from him?" Robin asked Wolf.

The large mammal scoffed and yipped, tilting his head to avoid Robin's eyes.

"How mature," Robin joked. As Superboy ran closer to Robin he called out to Wolf but stopped in his tracks when he saw the unconscious bodies piled around Robin's and Wolf's feet.

"Rob," Superboy began, "you took all of them down?"

Robin grinned mischievously, "With honors."

Superboy gaped. "By yourself?"

"Well_, Balto_ didn't help if that's what you're asking."

Wolf growled at Robin but the teen simply chuckled.

Superboy laughed a bit at Wolf's reaction but in the midst of glancing at him, Superboy's eyes stopped cold when he noticed an abnormity around one of the men on the floor. He stared and stared, focusing now on all of the unconscious thieves, and listened carefully to their weak pulses and heartbeats. Superboy stumbled forward a bit when his eyes caught sight of something red around one of the men; he bent down and recognized the burning color as blood – a small puddle of blood. At the same time, Superboy noticed something poking out of the man's shoulder, but he dared not touch it solely because Superboy didn't need to… he could hear the strain and small cackles the bone made just to stay together.

"Robin…" Superboy began, eyes glued to the broken but alive thief, "what did you do to them?" It wasn't just this single man… all of the thieves were in the same shattered state.

Robin blinked behind his mask. This was the same thing Wolf practically wanted to know, and now Superboy… Robin groaned as he took in a rough breath of air, he felt his blood simmer down to cool levels and, thankfully, Robin felt his body loosen and slipped back into the numb state of pain he was originally in.

Once cleaned of his adrenaline high, Robin glanced down at the thieves and looked them over. Suddenly, he felt his stomach spin inside of him. Robin blinked a couple more times but did not move from his spot as he glanced over the bodies at his feet. Robin's thoughts raced in his mind as he watched the bodies writhe and twitch uncontrollably in agony.

_Broken collar bone… dislocated shoulder… concussions… _

The blood oozing unnaturally from behind the thieves' masks dripped into the carpet, turning the once orange serene color a dark red and black.

_Lacerations… whiplash... str-_

"Robin!"

_Hm…?_

– How long had Superboy been calling him?

"Hey, Rob, you need to focus," Robin eyed the Kryptonian but could not stop himself from speaking his thoughts that rampaged in his mind.

"H-How did I do this?" His voice came out shaky but stern. From behind, Robin could hear a sympathetic whimper echo towards him and Superboy, but from somewhere else… somewhere so _close_… Robin heard a snarl. It ripped through his innards and set his mind ablaze with warnings and flashes of red.

"Robin," Superboy cautiously put a hand on the teen's stagnant shoulder, he was too tense. Superboy spoke again, an edge of worry laced his voice, "Are you okay?"

"No," Robin answered too quickly. He lost his breath and gasped, "I _really _don't think I'm asterous."

* * *

**Robin has some explaining to do next chapter :) Review please?**

* * *

**Review Time!**

**Sairey13:**** Sorry xD I call everyone 'bro' even if they're a girl. It's a habit :D I've heard that wolves have something like that actually :( I'm not sure where though.**

**Asha Carcella:**** BRO LOVE FTW! Love ya'! Are Batman and Wolf (and the majority of the Team) really in character? I'm always scared I might make them go OOC. **

**Claire-HP-IS-LIFE:**** Thank you :D glad you're enjoying the story :) but thank you again for giving this story a chance and opening yourself up to a whole new genre. **

**Nyx811:**** Thanks :D I'll try to update faster.**

**Bloody rose 16:**** Me too dude D: me too. I bet he'd have like a soft but strong voice… kind of like Finn's from Glee or maybe Kurt…**

**DixieGrayson:**** Really? Wolf does seem like he could be a dad O.O omigosh, that'd be so cute!**

**I'm Judging You:**** Read on~ Read on~ Read until you find the truuuth~ *You get it? the song 'Dream On'… No? Aww…**

**Guest:**** LOVE PETER PAN! I wanna be a lost girl… **


End file.
